BW032: A UFO for Elgyem!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |local =Area 28 |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Professor Icarus |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Tranquill, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Elgyem |guest =Professor Icarus}} is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While resting one night Ash and co. were awakened by a mysterious light in the night sky. The next day they heard about a man with connections to aliens named Professor Icarus, who lives isolated, except with an Elgyem he found. Team Rocket has plans for the Elgyem. Will Elgyem return home, or stay with the professor? Episode Plot During the night, the heroes sleep. Suddenly, they wake up, as a strong wind is blowing. A strong light appears and goes beyond a mountain. Cilan sees it is time for deduction. He knows most reports of these UFO-s are flawed, but sees it couldn't have been a satellite, nor a plane. Ash sees Cilan knows a lot, so Cilan explains he is also a science Connoisseur. Ash believes the UFO contained space aliens, but Cilan doubts that, for it is not based on science facts. Next day, the heroes are at a diner and learn they are at Area 28, the area Cilan remembers as the place with numerous sightings of UFO-s. A customer reports there is Prof. Icarus, which Cilan remembers as the one being an expert on UFO-s, but the others think he is a strange scientist. The bartender remembers there was a mailman that received a headache and started seeing things, scenes from outer space. They all went to Prof. Icarus, thinking his research may affect things around. However, Icarus was very hostile and refused them to investigate his house. Both the bartender and the customer also felt a powerful headache. Cilan wonders about these reports, thinking a psychic power was used to transmit the images from outer space into the mailman's brain. Cilan sees they need to investigate; after all, the most logical conclusion is to explain the supernatural events. They cross a bridge, but a Pokémon from a house sees them. Suddenly, the heroes are struck by an image of Ash falling down the bridge. Ash knocks on the logs and they see the bridge is dangerous and the image presents the future. The Pokémon teleports away, while Team Rocket saw that. Meowth plans to study its movements to catch that Pokémon. They know it is from outer space, making it rare. They come to Icarus' house, where Cilan is pleased to meet the Prof. himself. He asks Icarus if he saw the UFO last night, but Icarus replies they should leave. Cilan admits he read Icarus' book and wants to know the progress on Icarus' research. Icarus replies it is known UFO can be flown anywhere using dark matter. Cilan explains it is a substance immune to gravity. Icarus tells he found a way to manipulate the dark matter, but it needs dozens of years to prove the theory. Cilan knows through experimentation, even being ridiculed, can the theory be advanced, for these are the words Icarus wrote. Icarus invites them for a drink, which the heroes accept. Cilan likes how Icarus can explain the science of UFO-s easily. Ash wants to read the book, but Iris doubts he could even read the first page. Cilan tells he hasn't seen Icarus on TV lately, but Icarus admits he is not much into that anymore. Suddenly, they are granted a vision of an explosion. The heroes follow Icarus to the lab and see a saucer, while Icarus tries to disable the machine that is about to blow up. The heroes try to disable the saucer, but a strange power unplugs it and prevents the explosion. The heroes see an Elgyem, the one who helped them unplug the saucer and send visions. Icarus repairs the saucer and admits he likes UFO research he became a professor on astrophysics. He quit the university to make his own saucer, but used propellers, knowing real saucers manipulate dark matter to travel around space. He clarifies the sightings of UFO-s were actually of his saucer, but there were sightings even before he came to this area. About six months ago, his saucer crashed and he found an Elgyem, wounded. He brought it back to health. Though Elgyem was frightened of Icarus, they eventually became good friends. Later, however, Icarus received a vision of outer space. He thought Elgyem sent the vision because it wanted to return home, but Icarus was uncertain of that. Once Elgyem started using Telekinesis, Icarus started researching if it is related to dark matter. Soon after, the people around the lab started gaining visions Elgyem sent them. The heroes think Elgyem is lucky to meet a man with love for UFO-s. Suddenly, Team Rocket knock on the door and claim a new machine was invented to manipulate dark matter, gaining Icarus' attention. Team Rocket uses a new device to capture Elgyem and freeze the heroes and Icarus. Team Rocket removes the disguises and flies off with Meowth. Cilan sends Dwebble, whose X-Scissor destroy the device that binds them. The heroes decide to help Icarus get Elgyem back using the saucer. Icarus powers the saucer up and flies off, catching up to Team Rocket. Jessie sends Woobat and Ash Tranquill. They both use Gust, but Tranquill manages to hit Woobat. James sends Yamask, who hits Tranquill with Shadow Ball. Axew uses Dragon Rage to hit Yamask back, while Cilan sends Pansage, who uses Bullet Seed to free Elgyem. Elgyem teleports to Icarus, while Pikachu uses Electro Ball, destroying Team Rocket's machine. Team Rocket uses jetpacks to fly off, while Yamask uses Nightshade, causing the saucer to malfunction. The saucer flies down a cliff, though Elgyem saves them using Telekinesis to levitate the saucer. Later, Icarus thanks Elgyem, knowing he will repair the saucer and return Elgyem to outer space. Icarus claims even if he is wrong that Elgyem is from outer space, he will find it out on the trip. Suddenly, they see Elgyem's memories, so Icarus sees Elgyem wants to stay with him instead. The heroes bid the professor and Elgyem farewell and see a light in the sky moving. Debut Character Professor Icarus Pokémon Elgyem Move Telekinesis Quotes :"A unscientificly-based question, indeed." - Jessie :"The answer comes as we feel the need." - James :"You know the rest, we live for speed."﻿ - Meowth Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Krokorok *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Elgyem. Mistakes Yamask's Shadow Ball worked against Tranquill considering Tranquill being a Normal Type. Gallery The heroes sleep BW032 2.jpg The heroes face a flashing light BW032 3.jpg The heroes are told a story BW032 4.jpg The heroes are at a bridge BW032 5.jpg A strange Pokémon observes BW032 6.jpg Team Rocket spies BW032 7.jpg Cilan is inspired by Icarus BW032 8.jpg The construction of the saucer BW032 9.jpg Icarus met Elgyem BW032 10.jpg Icarus gazed upon the stars BW032 11.jpg Team Rocket appears as scientists BW032 12.jpg Team Rocket imprisoned the twerps BW032 13.jpg The heroes take off BW032 14.jpg The cage is destroyed BW032 15.jpg The saucer falls down BW032 16.jpg Elgyem is saved BW032 17.jpg Icarus and Elgyem bid farewell to the heroes }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata